Drake Nigel
|relatives = Unknown |marital status = Single |weapon(s) = Yatagarasu |haki = }} Drake Nigel (ドレイク.ナイジェル Doreiku Naijeru) is currently the Bodyguard to the , Hans Marco. A powerful combatant, he is known by his alias as Bodyguard (親衛兵 Shineihei), and even Hans has commented on his skills many-a-time. He seems to have been acquainted with his master for many years, perhaps since he was born. It seems that Drake is one of the few people in the world to understand the complex young individual, and actually is the only individual to know about his unique Logia-Devil Fruit. Hans seemed to have hired him for that particular reason, so that Hans wouldn't need to resort to using his Devil Fruit. Drake also trains the young man in the ways of combat, hoping to increase his prodigal abilities. Appearance Drake bears the appearance of a man in his late twenties, standing at an impressiv 6 feet, he carries an calm and collected air around himself. Drake normally stands with his hands in his pockets, and has a casual smirk on his face, which, coupled with his piercing black eyes, has a notable effect on many. Women have also considered Drake handsome on many occasions, due to his unusual, but rather charming sideburns, sharp facial features and lean build. Drake has short black hair which is kept spiked, and doesn't seem to have a noticeable fringe. His sideburns are his most unique feature, being circular shaped and consisting of a single strand only, something that has been commented upon by few. Drake's casual attire is a simple yellow long-sleeved shirt under a black coat, along with a simple black tie and long pants. Along with this, he wears formal leather-black shoes. He commonly adorns a simple black hat, with a relatively wide brim, and yellow lining at it's base. Personality Drake is commonly depicted as a calm and collected individual who tends to put up a small smirk to the world and remain oblivious to their actions. He seemingly disregards anybody's opinion and likes to keep to himself, only interacting with Hans in a positive manner. Drake has seemingly gained a rather complex personality, and not many are able to deduce the reasoning behind his words and actions. Drake is normally seen talking in a manner slightly similar to a tutor, he rarely treats anyone on an equal standing and seems to never be understood by others as a result. Drake tends to talk in a roundabout manner of speech, giving direct answers to very few people. Drake also likes to eavesdrop and intervene in subjects that do not relate with him in any way, and tends to try and needlessly help others, much to their chagrin. Drake has also shown instances of remarkable wit and cunning, and at few intervals, outsmarts even his master. He does not believe in staying ahead of others, but rather, staying in the "present" of the "game". By doing this, he can change the "game" in such a way that those who remain ahead, are the ones who fall behind at the end. Drake hides this impressive cunning with a layer of humor and foolishness. He seems to like making foolish "mistakes" that give others a sense of superiority, only to make them bow in the end. This is shown foremost in a battle situation, considering the amount of assassins and mercenaries he meets everyday to protect Hans. Each of these have cunning above the normal individual, and thus, he uses simple deception and subterfuge to cause a humiliating defeat, much to his delight. Relationships Hans Marco Despite these abnormal traits, most of them are completely disregarded when interacting with Hans. Considering the young man's genius, Hans has been able to perceive through Drake's true character easily, which has created a mutual understanding between the servant and master, much to his delight. Around him, Drake is a cheerful man who likes to spend time in the best way possible with Hans, doing anything to keep the morale high. Considering that Drake has spent years with Hans, Drake has become excessively protective of him, although he doesn't show it, this fact is undeniable. Whenever Hans is in trouble, Drake "indirectly" assists him in any way possible, although he does possess faith in the young man's talent, this protective instinct stems from the "father-son"-like bond he has obtained with his master. Regardless of the difference in their status, Drake doesn't seem to treat Hans as a noble, although he does retain respect for the young man regardless, giving him the title "Master". He also seems to talk to him casually, when not in the open with others that is. He talks to him in a cheerful tone, rather than his standard cold tone to most, and genuinely smiles before him, instead of his usual smirk. Drake's loyalty to Hans is undying, and he stays at his side regardless of the odds placed against them. Drake never hesitates to perform any task for Hans, however, he also doesn't submit to any wrong deeds Hans possibly commits. At these moments, Drake will try and explain the wrong deeds Hans commits, and steer him onto the "Path of Righteousness". However, it can be seen very easily that Drake's own view of "Justice" is rather different from what somebody would expect of his status. History Brought up in the lowest and poorest districts of the world, notably in the regions of the where thievery, bandits and various criminal activity was extremely high, Drake from a very young age knew only one thing, learning how to survive. For many years, Drake seemingly evaded grasp from any bandit, pirate or thief with his own cunning, however, he had no weapon, and was very weak at the time. Yet, he was taken in by an unnamed individual, who was seemingly a pirate with a code of honor that he stood by. He taught Drake the basics of how to defend himself, using a unique pistol of his own creation. After many years however, the man died, leaving Drake to be alone once again. Somehow, at that year, he took up the job of a mercenary, and was one day, assigned to the protection of a cart that had Hans, situated inside of it. Drake, through this mission, somehow became Hans' bodyguard from that day on, forever remaining by his side, through thick, and thin. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Hands in pockets that lay in a slouch. An enemy strikes, he merely says, "ouch". From his hands appear a black pistol. That appears as sheen as a black crystal. A flick of his hand. The roar of a band. Enemies fall on their knee. He merely notions, "you still have a long journey". Drake, a powerful combatant in his own right, despite his lacking of a when in comparison to his master, and not having a natural genius and aptitude in most skills. Drake effortlessly matches up, and even overpowers his master due to sheer experience as a fighter. His many years in combat have given him a repertoir of skills and experience that give him an edge against most opponents. Combined with his cunning intellect, and his ability to link up every single one of his advantages in such a way that he is able to simply overwhelm his enemy through simple tactics make him a deadly force to combat in battle. His skills are reputed to be in-league with those such as before his untimely death. Cunning: Drake's cunning is far above the normal bodyguard would be. His expertise in various forms of deception and his own experience have given him the expertise needed to outsmart many elite combatants and keep on-par with his master. He uses his skill in conjunction with one another, and with his own naturally enhanced and trained physical abilities to be able to last against all but the strongest of opponents. Drake's own knowledge of history, concepts of magic and understanding of various Devil Fruit natures and even rather in-depth understanding over Haki. *'Subterfuge Expertise': Drake has shown expertise over the arts of subterfuge, and although it is usually deemed a useless skill, along with Drake's own power, it is remarked as a highly valuable skill. Using subterfuge, Drake downplays his abilities to that of an average man, with occasional, "flukes" that surprise his opponent with their overall random occurrences. At the moment Drake's plan is revealed or found out, he resorts to a tactical usage of his abilities, that are far from "foolish". *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Drake as a tactician does not rely on countering an opponent's strategies, but merely disregards them and fights in a roundabout manner. He merely exploits how to counter one's attack by simply changing the mechanics of his own abilities and techniques in such a way that very few attacks are able to directly cause severe damage to him. Even Hans remarks on his skills in this area. *'Perceptive Combatant': Drake has also shown to be a perceptive individual, seeing through the simple functions of an attack from a few glances and from that is able to estimate and calculate the appropiate measures to use the enemies attacks in his own strategies, making this a highly valued skill in his arsenal. *'Knowledge': Drake is also highly knowledgeable about Devil Fruit, Haki and various other unknown concepts. Having read several scriptures, scrolls and books that explain the basics of the essence of various items and abilities. Using these and his own impressive insight, he is able deduce the closest assumption to the truth that one of his caliber can go to. Yet it seems that he is always attempting to gain others' insight, in order to improve his own and become better at his own intepretation of things. Physical Attributes ''A single kick is all it took. His opponents were blown away and yet gave him a single look. His hand flies out of his pocket. A chop is all that he needs. To bring his enemy, the punishment of his deeds. Finally with a single step he shoots. Flying away, with his black boots. Haki Marksmanship Martial Arts Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman Category:World Government Category:World Government Ally Category:Bodyguard Category:Human